Jennifer's Body 2: The Bitch Is Back
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: It's been five years, Needy has moved on and Jennifer is not as dead as Needy thought. Femslash warning for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Jennifer's body is one of my favourite films so here is my version of a sequel to it.**

 **As always, I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **JENNIFER'S BODY 2**

 **THE BITCH IS BACK**

Needy went over that morning's schedule once more just to be sure she had everything right in her mind.

She had thought that after everything that had happened five years ago, she would never be able to have a normal life but here she was, going to college and working late nights at the local coffee shop.

She had moved out of Devil's Kettle and was now living in a town that was a little bigger but more normal and not such a- as Nikolai would've called it- 'shitty area'.

Needy grabbed her books and notes, stuffed them into her black backpack and grabbed her jacket.

As Needy walked to college, she started thinking about Low Shoulder or more specifically, their broken and bloodied bodies laying all over the floor.

She had been careful.

Needy was now called Carla and she had dyed her hair a lighter blonde and ditched the glasses in favour for contact lenses. She wore more make up now too.

No one suspected her of the band's murder and the nuthouse hadn't come knocking when she'd escaped, they were probably happy to be rid of her.

"Carla!"

Needy turned at the sound of her new name-well she'd had it for amost five years now- and gave the girl behind her a big smile.

"Hey Anna!"

"Did you get yesterdays notes?"

"You know I did."

"Can I borrow?" Anna asked sheepishly.

Needy stopped walking, took the backpack off of her shoulder and unzipped it, digging through her books and papers to find the desired notes.

"Here you go."

Anna took it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Carla. I owe you one."

"It's cool. See you at lunch?"

"Sure!"

Anna skipped off with Needy's notes and the blonde smiled a little.

Ever since Needy started college life as Carla, Anna had become a firm friend, she was nothing like-

 _No. Don't think about her. That's another life. Someone else. You don't need to think about her anymore_. Needy scolded herself.

That was the deal she had made with herself; she would never mention or think about Jennifer Check ever again. Not for as long as she lived.

Forcing herself to think about the day ahead and her shift later tonight, Needy kept her walk slow and measured as she neared the college.

It was a big old building that loomed over head but it was majestic and inside looked more some kind of elaborate church than an actual college.

Needy walked in with a few other students and she spotted the goths sitting on a bench looking like the world was about to end.

That made her think of Colin Grey.

He had been sweet, if a little tortured for some unknown reason but like all the other boys in her old high school, he'd fallen prey to... _her_.

Needy kept walking to her class and just before she got there, Anna nearly bumped into her.

"Hey! Thanks so much for that! I totally forgot about it last night! I woke up this morning and nearly had a heart attack!"

Needy chuckled at her dramatic tone.

"Well if that didn't kill you, Professor Gilbert surely would've!"

Anna laughed.

She was sweet, Anna. She had long, straight red hair and bright green eyes. The total opposite to-

Needy frowned deeply.

Why did everything she thought about go back to her?

Anna saw Needy's expression.

"What's wrong Carla?"

"Oh nothing. I just-I have a headache." She lied easily.

"Oh, well have you taken anything for it?"

Needy smiled.

Anna was so caring and kind. She actually cared that Needy might be ill or if she was tired. Anna sometimes offered to drive Needy to her night shifts being as she one of only three students who had the rich parents and could therefore afford her own car.

"No but I'll be ok."

Anna shrugged but didn't seem convinced.

"Ok. Oh hey, do you want taking to the coffee shop tonight?"

Needy smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah, that'd be nice thanks."

Anna smiled back, then it slipped as she thought of something.

"Carla, how long have we been friends?"

"Nearly five years."

"Exactly! So you know if there's anything you wanna tell me, you can. I mean, you trust me, right?"

Needy nodded and she meant it.

"Right."

"So...keep that in mind maybe?" Anna said but she winced as she said it, afraid that it would sound commanding somehow but Needy knew she was anything but.

"Ok I will."

With that being said, they both walked into class and started their first lesson.

...

Anna dropped Needy off at the coffee shop later that night.

"Give me a ring and I'll come pick you up, k?"

Needy nodded as she shut the door.

"Sure thing."

She then stopped and Anna peered out at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...Anna, you're a good friend. I don't tell you that enough and ...you mean a lot to me."

Anna smiled and slightly colored up at the sentiment.

"Thanks Carla and hey, you-you mean a lot to me too."

Needy smiled and shut the door as Anna drove off.

Needy looked at the coffee shop and walked inside.

No one was here and the door behind her hadn't even shut when Brad, the afternoon guy, tossed the keys at her and headed out.

"You know where everything is. Don't forget to lock up tonight."

Needy looked down at the set of keys in her hand and sighed.

Now she knew why she had been given the night shift. No one wanted to do it. No one-well ok, maybe like three people- came in here to get coffee of a night, so half of Needy's night or most of it, was spent behind the counter or on the floor, sweeping and mopping.

Needy glanced up at the clock later that night and sighed.

No one had been in in hours and the only customer she'd had so far had taken a coffee to go and didn't like to chat.

Pulling out her revision notes, Needy decied to go over them instead.

An hour later, Needy was so into her notes for tomorrow's assigment that she didn't hear anyone come in.

"I'd like a latte if you have one." A prissy voice said.

Needy didn't even look up, partly because she didn't want to and because she was now starting to feel way too tired for someone who worked around coffee all night.

"Name?"

"Jennifer. Jennifer Check."

Needy's blood ran cold and she found that she couldn't look up.

It couldn't be her. Not the same Jennifer Check that she's murdered five years ago.

Not the same Jennifer Check who had become a succubus and had killed all those boys. It just couldn't be.

Needy forced herself to look up and her heart almost stopped.

Standing in front of her was in fact, Jennifer Check.

"J-Jennifer?"

"What's up Monistat?!" She said with a grin.

"I thought you..."

"You thought I was dead? You're not that good Needs. I'm like unkillable and whatever, even weak! How cool is that?!"

Needy put her notes away and took a step back.

"How...how are you-when did you-"

"I'm gonna save you the embarrassment of talking like a complete ditz here Needy and just say that I'm here and I want my bestie back."

Needy glared at her.

"I'm not your bestie." Needy muttered as she walked around the counter to sweep up some leaves that had blown in with Jennifer.

"Oh that's right! You have a new one! Anna is it?"

Needy stopped dead, her back to Jennifer.

"How do you-"

"Although maybe you're more than that. I mean come on Needs, 'you mean a lot to me'? What are you fully lesbo now?"

Needy narrowed her eyes at her ex best friend.

"It's not like that and I was never lesbo."

Jennifer scoffed and gave the blonde a smirk.

"Yeah whatever, so you're gonna pretend like we didn't make out on your bed?"

"That was all you! You came onto to me!"

"You didn't exactly push me away Needs. I mean, haven't you always kinda had a thing for me anyway?" Jennifer taunted, tilting her head slightly.

"What?! No! I was with Chip!"

"Yet you always blew him off to come out with me...interesting."

Needy went to the door and pulled it open.

"Leave. Now."

Jennifer shrugged.

"I would but I haven't got my latte."

"I don't serve demons."

"But you have no problem kissing them. I bet that gave you such a hard on."

"You have to have a dick to have a hard on." Needy said, rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did, you're so butch."

"No, you know what? Fuck you! Get out!"

Jennifer pouted and made her way to the door but stopped and put her face as close to Needy's as she could.

"I bet Anna doesn't know everything about you. I bet you like pretending I never existed and that you didn't go off your freaking nut with Low Shoulder."

Jennifer licked her lips and moved closer.

Needy thought she was going to kiss her again.

"You have a nice life here but you can't keep it up forever, _Carla_."

Needy put her head down, feeling ashamed that she was living a lie.

Jennifer jerked Needy's chin up to meet her eyes, her black nails contrasting sharply with Needy's pale skin.

"And one other thing, your new 'bestie'? She's on my hit list. Just thought you should know."

Needy frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I can see what's going on here. I know you'll break. You'll spill everything and confess to murder. She'll betray you once she finds out exactly who you are and I don't wanna see that Needs. You going down for avenging me, that's kinda romantic don't cha think? I mean, why wouldn't you do that for me? You're mine."

Jennifer touched Needy's newly dyed hair, letting the soft strands slip through her fingers.

"Nice hair."

Needy ignored her and Jennifer walked out with a smile on her face.

Needy had had enough for tonight and she locked up. Fuck what Brad said about staying open no matter what, she was done.

She locked the door and went to the back to lock that one too.

Then she curled up in the office and cried, Jennifer's words ringing in her ears.

 _'You're mine.'_

For years she'd wanted to be Jennifer's and only her's. She'd watched her go from boy to boy, never content to stay in one relationship long enough so see where it went and then she'd flaunt it in Needy's face like she knew how the blonde felt.

That kiss in her bedroom, that had meant something to Needy and she'd wanted it to go further, she knew Jennifer would've let it too but Jennifer wasn't human anymore and she didn't know what having sex with a succubus would do, if it would do anything at all.

As if it sensed what she was thinking, Needy's bite started to itch and she scratched at it.

Even when Jennifer wasn't around and Needy thought she was dead, the girl had left a reminder just for her. A bite to seal their friendship forever, that was how Needy saw it. Just like that time in the sandbox when Jennifer had a pin stuck in her hand and Needy had kissed it better, taking a little of Jennifer's blood as she did it.

They were forever, be it good or bad.

Anna pulled up outside the coffee shop as Needy locked the door from the outside.

The red head knew something was wrong instantly.

"You look pale. What happened?"

"I'm fine." Needy lied, forcing a smile that wasn't at all believable.

"No you're not. What happened Carla?"

Needy sighed and put her head back against the head rest.

"A friend from the past came in tonight. She was...she wasn't very nice to me."

Anna nodded as she listened.

"What did she do?"

Need shrugged.

"She threatened me but she always does that and I don't think she'll go away and the sad part is...I don't want her too. We have a lot of history."

Anna looked at her.

"How long have you guys been friends?"

"Since we were in kindergarten."

"Oh wow! That is a long time. She can't be that bad if you stayed friends with her for so long."

Needy nodded.

"She has this way about her that makes you do shit you don't wanna do but if keeps her happy-"

"You do it anyway." Anna finished for her.

Needy nodded.

"I had a boyfriend like that. I was completely obsessed."

"Oh, no it's not like that. I'm not obsessed with Jennifer. We just had a strong friendship. We wore matching necklaces and everything!"

"Cool. So this Jennifer, what does she look like? Y'know, just in case she comes looking for you or something."

Needy smiled a little as she thought of her ex best friend.

"She's beautiful...long black hair, blue eyes, slim, she's got these full lips that-" Needy cut herself off and coloured up a little.

Anna grinned at her.

"You sure you haven't got a thing for her?"

Needy shook her head.

"No I haven't. Just thinking about other times."

"Hey, I'm not judging. If you and her ever were a thing then ok cool, that's up to you. I'm your friend Carla, I like you, I don't care about who you date or have dated."

Needy smiled.

"Thanks Anna. You really are a good friend but Jennifer and I never dated."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"From what you're saying, you might as well have."

Needy chuckled.

Anna patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"You look tired. I'm gonna take you home, okay?"

Needy smiled and nodded.

"K, thanks."

Jennifer was right, pretty soon, Anna would know everything there was to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Jennifer's blue eyes narrowed slightly as she saw the girl that Needy was currently friends with, walk into the book store.

She was plain looking, a bit like Needy herself but then Jennifer had been pleasantly surprised to see that Needy had vamped herself up a bit and now Jennifer was even more hungry for her than she used to be.

After taking only a moment's thought as to what this would accomplish and not a second more, Jennifer walked across the street and went into the book store.

She walked up and down the isles until she smelt something familiar.

She frowned slight in confusion. Why would Needy's scent be on this girl? Jennifer had followed Anna from her house to this book store and she hadn't come into contact with Needy at all.

Jennifer's mind started going into overdrive. Had Needy stayed the night at plain Jane's house?

This angered Jennifer even more and she rounded the corner to find the girl flipping through a book.

Jennifer forced a bright smile as she swung around the corner, standing in the girl's personal space, her shadow looming over the book like a dark cloud that was about to shit all over your day.

"Is this a try before you buy?" Jennifer asked with a grin.

Anna looked up, eyes wide and she nearly dropped the book. Jennifer caught it before it could fall from her hands and gave it back to her.

"I uh...I didn't know if I wanted- do you work here?" She asked, looking the other girl up and down.

Jennifer laughed.

"Uh no. Do you honestly think someone like me would be working in somewhere so boring?"

"I uh...I don't know you." Anna replied meekly.

Jennifer's tone dropped, turning dangerous.

"You're about to."

Anna swallowed and held the book tightly to her chest.

Jennifer leaned in even closer, the smell of Needy driving her on in her plan to scare the living shit out of this girl.

"Come with me."

"W-where are we going?"

"Needy wants to meet up."

"Who's Needy?"

Oh fuck, Jennifer had forgotten that Needy had changed her name.

She wrinkled her nose and looked at Anna like she was stupid.

"I didn't say Needy. I said Carla."

"No, you said Needy."

"Wow, so your hearing is as bad as your eye sight, that's a shame."

Anna frowned, clearly hurt and partly confused.

"How is my eye sight bad?"

"Because someone with good eye sight wouldn't have chosen to wear that crap you put on today." She said, pointing at Anna's cardigan and knee length skirt, giving the girl a disgusted look.

Anna blinked a few times and Jennifer had seen that look too many times on Needy to know that it meant she could start crying at any minute.

"Ok so are you coming with me or not? Carla's waiting."

Anna pushed part what she was feeling and stared at Jennifer's back as realization hit her. She don't know how she hadn't seen it before; probably because she thought she had been caught trying to read a book without buying it first. She'd always been a girl to follow the rules and this was something she did to get a kick out of.

"You're Jennifer..."

The girl in question turned around and gave her a look that Anna couldn't decipher.

"So she's told you about me."

Anna shrugged.

"Kinda."

"What did she say?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Anna snapped back irritably.

Jennifer grinned.

"Touched a nerve... ok. Now, you coming or not?"

Jennifer turned her back once again and Anna followed.

It would be safe to go with this girl she'd only just met, right? And Carla would be there. She'd be fine.

Just fine...

Anna nearly tripped over a log as she followed Jennifer through the forest, constantly looking back in the direction that they'd come.

"I don't see Carla." Anna said, her voice shaking.

"She's here." Jennifer answered, moving through the forest like she knew it inside out.

Anna found that the more they walked, the darker the forest seemed to get. It was like the trees were swallowing them the deeper they went.

"Are-are you sure she's here?"

"Oh definitely! She's right around this corner." Jennifer said as she turned the corner.

Anna rushed to keep up with her and when she turned the corner, she found herself alone.

She spun around, looking and finding herself in a circle of trees with the only way out being the one way that they'd come in.

"Jennifer?" Anna called as she kept turning.

On the third turn, she found Jennifer standing right in front of her and a little too close for comfort.

"Hey."

"Jesus! Where'd you go?"

Jennifer just shrugged.

Anna sighed as she realised she'd been lied to.

"Carla isn't coming is she?"

Jennifer grinned and shook her head slowly.

"Nope."

"What...what do you want?"

"Hmm...let me think, a lotta things but mainly? I want you gone." Jennifer snarled after pretending to think about her answer.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You came in between me and my best friend."

"You wasn't around when Carla met me. She-she seems afraid of you." Anna stammered.

"Afraid of me? No way! We're biffs." Jennifer said, reaching under her top to pull out her necklace which still had some dried blood on it.

Anna wrinkled her nose at it.

"It looks old."

"It is old, way old. Me and Nee-Carla-have been friends like forever."

Anna looked from the necklace up to Jennifer's face and back again.

"Carla can have more than one friend y'know."

Jennifer tilted her head and frowned a little as though she didn't understand.

"True but then she can't have another best friend. Is that what you think you are to her?"

"I-I don't know. I like her, she likes me. We get on really well-"

"Have you done anything together?" Jennifer butted in.

"You mean like shopping, movies, stuff like that?"

Jennifer shrugged.

"Not what I was going for but yeah sure, ok."

"Um yeah, we-we've been out a few times."

Jennifer pursed her full lips and she started to circle Anna slowly, like a predator, well unbeknownst to Anna, she was and of the deadliest kind.

"Does she still wear her necklace?"

Anna felt frozen to the spot.

"I-I don't know."

"Find out. Then you'll know if she really has given up on our friendship."

"Look, from what she told me about you, it sounds like you manipulated her a lot of the time."

Jennifer laughed loudly then and Anna flinched.

"I manipulated her?! Seriously! She went and fucked Chipper and expected me to just sit on the sidelines and be ok with it?! If anything, she manipulated me! Do you know she kissed me when she was still dating him?"

Anna shook her head slowly.

Technically, that hadn't been true, Needy had called time on her and Chip's relationship to save him but Jennifer liked to twist the truth to benefit herself, she always had done.

"Did she tell you about me when she met you?"

"N-no. I only found about you about two days ago."

"Huh, so how close are you really then? If she didn't tell you about me from the get-go?"

Anna shrugged.

"I don't know...maybe she didn't want to think about being friends with you."

Suddenly, Jennifer was in front of her.

"That was a very stupid thing to say."

"It-it's the truth though, isn't it?" Anna challenged, feeling a little braver despite her quivering voice.

Jennifer was just another high school bitch as far as Anna could see.

"I bet you think I'm just another uptight bitch, don't you?" Jennifer said, as if she could read her mind.

"Look, Carla doesn't want you here so do yourself a favour and leave us alone."

"Oh it's 'us' now, is it?" Jennifer snapped, coming closer to Anna.

"Carla is my friend and I want to protect her, especially from the likes of you."

"Well that's what I want too, silly." Jennifer said in that sickly sweet tone of voice that made people cave at her demands.

Anna looked at her, not sure of what to say, so Jennifer said it for her.

"I want Carla to be happy and I know she's happy with me. You couldn't possibly make her happy."

"I'm a good friend to her, probably better than you." Anna said but she avoided the dark haired girl's gaze.

Jennifer's eyes narrowed slightly as she moved forward, her lips close to Anna's ear.

"Did she tell you that we had sex in her bed back in Devil's Kettle?"

Anna blinked and Jennifer pulled back to see the other girl's reaction; she was not disappointed.

"She said that you and her were just friends...she denied that you were-"

"Well she would, wouldn't she? The truth is...Anna is it?-"

Anna nodded.

"-Is that we were intimate...all the time. That's why we're so close. I know things about her that even her dickhead of an ex boyfriend probably doesn't even know and I know things you never will and she knows things about me that no one else will ever know too. So you see, nothing comes between us, _nothing_."

Anna swallowed.

Jennifer licked her lips and backed Anna up so that her back hit a tree.

"Now I don't normally do girls but for you? I think I can make an exception."

Anna frowned and she shook harder than ever.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?"

"I'm. Gonna. Eat. You." Jennifer told her, each word spoken in a whisper like it was some kind of secret.

Anna's eyes widened as Jennifer opened her mouth impossibly wide and sharp teeth sprouted from her gums.

"What the hell are you?!" Anna screamed as Jennifer closed in on her.

Suddenly, Jennifer was pushed to the ground.

Needy looked up at Anna, her eyes wild.

"Go! Now!"

Anna didn't need telling twice and she turned, running back the way Jennifer had lead her.

When Needy looked down, she saw Jennifer grinning underneath her, no longer showing fangs, just back to her stunning self.

"Hey girlfriend." Jennifer drawled.

"Tell me you wasn't just about to eat Anna." Needy said, holding Jennifer's wrists above her head.

Jennifer grinned.

"Maybe a little."

"A little?! Jen you can't do that!"

Jennifer wriggled underneath her and watched as Needy closed her eyes at the feeling of Jennifer moving against her.

"Wanna another round, baby?" Jennifer purred.

"Oh my God." Needy growled and rolled off of her ex best friend.

She got to her feet and brushed herself off.

Jennifer stood and brushed the hair out of her face.

"She annoyed me." Jennifer said by way of explanation, a hand on her hip.

"That's not a good reason to eat someone! In fact, there isn't one!"

Jennifer knew how to get round Needy and she walked forward, taking hold of Needy's hand and lacing their fingers.

"She wants to take you away from me, Needy."

"She's my friend, Jen."

"I'm your friend. Your _best_ friend."

"Not anymore. I told you." Needy said, her voice firm.

Jennifer grinned.

"I guess that kiss did change things between us. Maybe I can be your girlfriend then. I'll be good. I'll do everything a girlfriend is supposed to do; I'll make you lunches, I'll cook dinner, ask you how your day went, get you off in public places-"

"Jen! Stop ok?! Just stop!" Needy cried, pulling her hand from Jennifer's.

"What? Needy, Anna is so boring! We used to have so much fun and now you're hanging around with a bookworm who I am pretty sure is a dyke, judging by her choice in books."

Needy stopped.

"Wait...you followed her?"

"Uh...well-"

Needy looked at a spot on the ground as her mind went back to the previous day.

"Anna said that she was going to the bookstore today and she asked if I wanted to come...I said no because I had studying to do...oh my God you followed her!" Needy said, realization hitting her hard.

"Ok Needy, I only followed her because I don't like her and wanted to scare her, that's all." Jennifer said, trying to use her best diplomatic voice.

"You were going to eat her!" Needy exclaimed.

"My God what is with you?! I just want my best friend back, ok?! Is that such a crime?!" Jennifer raged, throwing her arms up in the air.

"It is when you start eating my friends! Or just eating people in general!"

"I wouldn't have to if you just accepted me!"

"I did accept you, Jen! I wanted to help you! I wanted to find a way to reverse the curse but you wasn't interested! You would rather carry on being a monster!"

"Because even if you did find a way, how do you know that it would work?! It could have killed me!"

"At least then I would've been free of you!"

Both girls stopped and Needy felt sick at what she'd just said.

Jennifer stood there, like she's been punched in the stomach.

"Jen I-"

Jennifer held up a hand.

"Save it."

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did...and hey, you know what? You and Anna suit each other. If you wanna go completely lesbo, I don't think she'd complain." Jennifer said bitterly.

She started to walk away when Needy tried to stop her.

"I don't want Anna."

Jennifer looked back at her sadly.

"Well you don't want me...I know that now."

"No I..." Needy stopped herself.

She couldn't say anything because it was totally wrong how she felt and it should never come to the surface.

"You what?" Jennifer asked tiredly.

"Nothing." Needy said, shaking her head.

Jennifer nodded, turned, then walked back out of the forest.

Needy watched her walk into the trees until she couldn't see her anymore.

Had she really lost Jennifer for good this time?

* * *

 **A/N-Hey guys, let me know what you think of this, not sure if I should continue.**

 **See if I can come up with a way for them to reslove this. We'll see.**

 **Thank you for reading. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys, they really keep me motivated.**

 **Here's the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **3**

Needy tossed and turned in her bed that night.

Had she really lost Jennifer forever?

She hadn't meant what she'd said, she had never wanted to be rid of Jennifer, not really. But she knew Jennifer well enough to know that the girl only meant to cause trouble. Yes, maybe it was true that she wanted her best friend back but again, it didn't mean good things for Needy, she was sure of that.

Jennifer was still a demon after all, something Needy couldn't just accept.

Jennifer hadn't wanted her help when Needy said that they could find a way to reverse the curse. She would prefer to stay a monster and carry on killing boys or whatever just so she could stay pretty.

It was shallow and superficial but then hadn't Jennifer always been that way?

Needy finally rolled onto her back and after closing her eyes, she went to sleep...

Needy slowly came to as she felt pressure on the end of her bed.

When she opened her eyes and looked down, she saw Jennifer crawling up beside her like a cat, a small grin on her face and a mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes.

"Jennifer?" Needy whispered.

"Hey, Needy. Thought I'd come keep you company."

Needy didn't know what to do as her ex best friend stopped at her side and swung her left leg over Needy's own legs so that she was straddling her.

Jennifer let out a little moan as she lowered herself down and Needy felt how ready the brunette was for her.

"J-Jen? Uh Jen?"

"Hmm?" Jennifer hummed as she bent down and licked a path up behind Needy's ear.

"We-I mean you- you shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not? Don't you want to?" Jennifer purred as she sucked on Needy's neck, meaning to leave a mark that told everyone that she belonged to someone, namely Jennifer herself.

God yes I want to! Needy wanted to cry out but she had to remember that Jennifer had tried to eat her new friend and that wasn't something that they could both just forget but with Jennifer in her room, straddling her and looking down at Needy as though she didn't want anyone else, it was hard to get the brunette to leave.

"I just don't think that you should be here."

Needy frowned a little.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see you, silly." Jennifer teased, dropping a light kiss to Needy's lips.

"Well I guess we can talk-"

"Uh huh maybe later. Take off your shirt." Jennifer said hurriedly.

Apparently Needy wasn't the only one who was more than ready for this.

Jennifer pulled Needy up into a sitting position beneath her an helped remove the blonde's top.

Jennifer blinked.

"Lacy black underwear? Hot."

Needy held the back of Jennifer's head she kissed her collarbone and began to lick a line up her throat, making the blonde shiver pleasantly.

Jennifer's lips soon found Needy's and she gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

When the brunette pulled back slightly to look into Needy's eyes.

The blonde licked her lips nervously.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered.

Jennifer tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and nodded silently.

"Why...why me?"

Jennifer tilted her head to one side and gave her a serious look. It was deep, intense and it made Needy feel like she was being challenged for some strange reason.

"You mean why do I choose you?"

Needy nodded, licking her lips again.

"Because when guys look at me, I know they're seeing as me as their plaything but with you? You look at me and I know you see a woman. You treat me like a woman."

Needy liked the answer but she was confused.

"Jen...we've never had sex."

The dark beauty grinned devilishly.

"We're about to and I'm sure that you're gonna make it feel as good for me as I'm about to for you."

Needy didn't have a chance to reply as Jennifer crawled down her body and settled in between her legs.

"Oh Jen- don't-Oh my God..." She breathed out as Jennifer lowered her mouth to her, pushing her panties to the side to give herself more room.

Jennifer pulled back so that Needy could feel her breath on her as she spoke.

"Relax, baby. I'm gonna take such good care of you."

Needy gasped as Jennifer went down on her and she reminded herself that she would do everything the brunette did to her and maybe more after Jennifer was done with her of course.

She found herself digging her hands into Jennifer's hair as the brunette ate her out.

Just when Needy thought she was gonna come, Jennifer raised her head.

"Oh...no, no not yet, I was gonna-" Needy whimpered but was quickly cut off.

Jennifer put a finger to Needy's lips and nodded her head, panting slightly with exertion.

"I know, I know baby, but we're gonna come together, okay?"

Needy nodded and let Jennifer remove what was left her of underwear and watched as Jennifer did the same.

Needy held onto Jennifer as the brunette straddled her and they both groaned as they felt their bodies fit together like a perfect puzzle.

Jennifer started rocking against her and Needy picked it up almost instantly.

Passionate kisses turned to urgent ones and roaming hands turned to nails raking down each other's backs.

Needy couldn't believe that she would actually go along with Jennifer's version of rough sex but she found that it was actually turning her on.

Jennifer clenched her teeth as she moved sharply against Needy.

"Harder." She moaned to which Needy complied.

The brunette tipped her head back and started getting louder.

Finally, she grabbed the back of Needy's neck and pressed her forehead against the blonde's, her lips parted as they both started breathing harshly. They could feel both of their hearts hammering against their rib cages.

"Are you close?" Jennifer whispered breathlessly.

Needy nodded, equally breathless.

"Yeah...you?"

Jennifer licked her lips and gave Needy a long kiss that brought them both closer to the edge.

She nodded and then her back went rigid as Needy felt her legs begin to shake.

"Come on, come with me." Jennifer whispered seductively.

And just like that, Needy came along with the brunette and they both collapsed on the bed together with Jennifer on top of her.

It didn't take long for sleep to claim the both of them...

Needy opened her eyes and found herself looking into Jennifer's eyes.

"Hey." Jennifer said sweetly, running her fingers through Needy's hair.

"Hey."

The smile dropped from Needy's face as she thought about what had happened between them.

"Jen...what are we doing?"

The smile didn't leave the brunette's face.

"We're laying in bed together."

"I know that but...this-it shouldn't have happened."

Jennifer frowned in confusion.

"Well I didn't see you trying to stop me."

"I know but that's only because-"

The frown on Jennifer's face deepened even more.

"Don't you love me?"

"Love you?"

"Well don't you? Because you're the only girl I've ever slept with that I've actually felt something for."

Needy rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't think that's true, I mean let's face it Jen, you were the high school slut."

Jennifer pouted a little.

"Yeah back then anyway but I'm not that girl anymore, Needy. I don't wanna be anyone's girl...I wanna be your girl."

"You eat people." Needy said harshly.

"Are you really gonna hold that against me?"

"Uh...yeah! I can't be in a relationship with a cannibal!"

"I'm not a cannibal! I'm a demon! sort of." Jennifer said with a shrug.

"And hey, it's not like I asked to be sacrificed to satan!"

Needy rolled onto her other side, keeping her back to Jennifer.

The brunette grinned as she started trailing kisses over Needy's shoulder.

"I might be a demon or whatever but the sex last night was hot, Needy, you gotta admit that."

Needy folded her arms and huffed out her reply.

"It wasn't that good."

Jennifer's blue eyes widened.

"What did you just say?"

Needy felt a flicker of fear before that feeling she'd managed to maintain all those years with Jennifer resurfaced; the feeling of not giving a shit.

Needy looked over her shoulder.

"I said, it wasn't that good."

Jennifer sat up and stared at down at Needy, her lips parted in genuine shock.

"I can't believe you just said that. You know that's a ton of crap, right? I was good. No- in fact- I was _amazing!_ You've never had sex like that before in your life, just admit it!"

Needy was determined not to give in to Jennifer.

"I've had sex before and it wasn't like that."

"No, you know why? cause it was better!"

Needy just shrugged.

Jennifer pursed her lips and grabbed Needy's shoulder, forcing her onto her back as she climbed on top of her again.

Needy thanked God that they were both in their underwear again because she was sure that if they wasn't, she wouldn't have had the will power to stop the dark beauty.

"Jen! No!" Needy said firmly, pushing on the other girl's shoulder.

"No, we are going again and this time, I'm gonna blow your mind and if you had a dick, I'd probably do that too."

"Ew, Jen, that's gross!"

"Come on, Anita, be a good girl for me." Jennifer purred as she licked a stripe up Needy's neck.

Needy froze underneath her and Jennifer sat up, her hands on her knees as she looked down at Needy, concern written over her face.

"It's okay, Needy, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jennifer said, her voice soft, thinking that she may have pushed the other girl too far this time.

"It's not that..." Needy said, avoiding the other girl's gaze.

"Then what is it?"

"You haven't called me Anita since..."

Jennifer licked her lips.

No one called her Anita, not even her mom and since everything that had between herself and Jennifer, the brunette hadn't called her Anita. Not since that time when they were both sixteen and Jennifer had played truth or dare and she'd dared Needy to kiss her.

Needy remembered it all too well.

 _They had been in Needy's room and Jennifer had grinned at her._

 _"Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?"_

 _"Dare."_

 _Jennifer grinned again, perfect white teeth gleaming as she knew exactly what kind of dare she had in mind for the blonde._

 _"Okaay...I dare you to kiss me."_

 _Needy's eyes widened a little._

 _"What?"_

 _"Just a little kiss but like a proper one." Jennifer said quickly._

 _Needy let out a little nervous laugh._

 _"Like...with tongue?"_

 _Jennifer nodded and scooted towards her best friend._

 _"I don't know..."_

 _"Oh come on, kiss me, Anita."_

 _Needy blushed as the use of her full name then licked her lips._

 _"Okay."_

 _She watched as Jennifer closed her eyes and they kissed. Of course it was never this simple with Jennifer and she stuck of tongue in Needy's mouth the minute the blonde parted her lips._

 _But Needy knew that that kiss with Jennifer was the best she'd ever have._

 _..._

Jennifer licked her lips and sat back on Needy's legs.

"I remember it too. Best day of my life."

Needy rolled her eyes.

Jennifer could be so dramatic, she probably didn't even mean it.

"Don't be such a drama queen."

"What? It was! It made me realize how I felt!"

"But you still carried on being a slut!"

"Duh! Everyone thought we were scissoring anyway, I couldn't actually come out and admit that I had feelings for you!"

"Why not?"

"Because you were too busy getting fucked by Chip and his teenie weenie!"

Needy sighed as she looked up at Jennifer.

"You should have said something. Maybe then you wouldn't have been such a slut."

"The only reason I was a slut, Needy, is because you didn't want me!"

"And the only reason I went with Chip is because you never made it known that you liked me!"

"I tried! But do you know how hard it is for a girl like me to admit that they're like maybe half lesbo? And only for one girl? It's hard Needy, I was popular in school! I had to be careful!"

Needy pushed Jennifer slightly.

"Get off me." She muttered.

"No. Not until you admit it." Jennifer growled out.

"Admit what?"

"That you love me."

"Why don't you say it?"

"I did!"

"When?"

"I said I felt something for you!"

"That's not the same thing!"

Jennifer groaned dramatically.

"It's close enough."

Needy pushed at her again.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. I think you should leave."

Jennifer let Needy move out from under her as she headed for her bedroom door and held it open.

The brunette saw her chance slipping away and the thought of another night without Needy, now that they'd finally slept together and her feelings had come to the fore, she knew this was real and she wasn't about to let Needy go again. The first time had been too painful.

"Alright! I love you!" Jennifer shouted.

Needy stopped and looked back at her ex best friend.

Jennifer licked her lips and let out a breath.

"I love you..." She said, her voice a little calmer and softer.

Needy looked at Jennifer and for the first time, she saw the woman she used to call her best friend instead of the monster she'd become.

Jennifer looked vulnerable; she was sitting the middle of Needy's bed, leaning forward slightly, her lips parted and eyes showing a pleading expression as she looked at Needy. Her dark hair was a little messed up from their activities last night and one black strap of her bra was hanging down her shoulder and even though she looked pitiful right now, Needy thought that Jennifer had never looked more beautiful.

Needy walked back over to her and stood at the side of the bed as Jennifer looked up, those bright blue eyes shining in the dim light.

Needy touched Jennifer's cheek gently and the brunette closed her eyes, turning her head slightly to nuzzle into Needy's palm.

"If we're going to be together, some things have to change."

Jennifer nodded, those full lips coming together as she listened intently.

"We are going to find a cure for you and you are going to take it."

Again, the brunette nodded submissively.

"Until we do, we'll work out some way to feed you but not by killing people."

"Okay." Jennifer agreed, her voice small.

Needy gave the brunette a small smile as Jennifer bowed her head.

"Hey... I love you too."

Jennifer looked up and smiled, tears filling her eyes and running down her face.

Needy sat down on the bed and pulled Jennifer into a hug as the brunette clung to her tightly.

"I've been waiting years to hear you say that." Jennifer whispered as the tears kept falling.

Needy smiled as she held Jennifer tightly.

"I've been waiting years to tell you."

"We're gonna be ok, right? You and me?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course we are. I love you, Jennifer, and I think it scared me at first to admit it but now that we have, I feel like everything is coming together as it should."

Jennifer wouldn't let go of Needy, even when the blonde tried to pull back.

"Uh...Jen? You can let go of me now."

Jennifer tightened her grip and nuzzled into the crook of Needy's shoulder.

"As of tonight, I am never letting you go again."

* * *

 **A/N- A bit gushy at the end I know but isn't this what we all wanted anyway? I know I did!**

 **Hope you all liked it, let me know what you thought. x**


End file.
